Memory about Hanabi
by Meshiki Aritoka
Summary: afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri yukata o kite geta mo haite karankoron oto o tateru/Dan aku menyadari satu hal yang dari dulu bukan kagum yang seharusnya ku katakan. Aku punya perasaan yang mengekangmu dalam hati dan pikiran ku, tak peduli dengan semua hal yang kau lakukan. Aku menyukai mu, Sasuke.../Utakata Hanabi - Supercell/The Story about her feeling.


Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto & Utakata Hanabi - Supercell

Main Character : Sakura Haruno

The story about her felling By Meshiki Aritoka

Basic from a song...  
NB : feel cerita akan lebih terasa jika dibaca dengan mendengarkan ini on youtube : /watch?v=w2nSnEAJwp4  
just try it :)

* * *

**Memory about Hanabi**

Gelak tawa dan kecerian diantara kerumunan orang di pinggiran Konohagakure dekat Lembah Kematian, pada festival Hanabi Matsuri di akhir bulan Agustus. Begitu menambah kemeriahan acara dengan alunan musik tradisional dan anak-anak kecil desa yang berlarian menggenggam kembang gula dengan warna senada dengan warna mahkota pink ku.

Hari di mana Tsunade-sama mengijinkan semua shinobi berlibur pada acara perayaan seperti ini, tentu saja aku dan teman-teman shinobi seangkatan ku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menikmati masa muda kami. Penampilan ku memang spesial malam ini dengan Kimono pink bermotif bunga Sakura yang menjadi favorite ku selain karena sama dengan namaku, di balut obi krem dengan hiasan rambut yang kugunakan pemberian sahabat ku, Ino.

**afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri**  
**yukata o kite geta mo haite**  
**karankoron oto o tateru**  
**fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki**  
**muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang kanan dan kiri dipenuhi stand-stand makanan dan permainan khas festival, semua orang menikmati perayaan malam itu dengan penampilan tradisional menggunakan Yukata, Kimono, Hakama dan Geta. Bertegur sapa dengan beberapa teman ku di Akademi dulu, melihat betapa semua orang bahagia.

Sai yang baru datang menghampiri ku, laki-laki yang tak pernah mengerti arti emosi ini berusaha memuji penampilanku malam ini. Terasa sangat canggung tapi begitulah usaha yang selalu dia lakukan.

Di ujung sana, seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning datang menghampiri ku menggandeng seorang gadis bersurai indigo, tentu saja aku mengenal baik kedua orang itu. Naruto Uzumaki teman satu tim ku dan kekasihnya Hinata Hyuuga yang juga seangkatan dengan kami, bercengkrama ria diselingi gelak tawa karna ulah bodoh sahabatku Naruto. Ku perhatikan betapa bahagianya dia dan Hinata, setelah lama, akhirnya cinta memang berkembang menuju ke arah yang baik.

Laki-laki ini, biarpun terkadang bersikap konyol tapi dia orang hebat dan pantang menyerah. Membuat ku kagum dan bangga dengan nya, bagaimana dia berjuang untuk desa dan sahabatnya. Ya... "Sahabat" nya. Melihat Sai dan Naruto membuat pikiranku melenggang mengingat kenangan manis dengan seorang lainnya. Orang yang tempatnya di gantikan oleh Sai.

**kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni**  
**kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto**  
**mata omoidashiteshimau yo**  
_I wish I could hate you._  
_But during days like today, I will surely_  
_once again remember these memories._

Betapa lembaran-lembaran lama yang telah usang kembali terbuka, mengingatkan ku pada sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu berwajah cool tapi ntah hanya aku atau orang lain juga dapat melihatnya, semburat kesepian pada anak kecil yang kehilangan apa yang pernah ia rasakan dulu. Keren sekali anak itu, dia juga sosok yang pintar di antara kami. Masa di mana kami masih kecil saat melalui semua nya bersama, ujian, misi, latihan.

**konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta**  
**mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni**

Tapi apakah kau mengerti? Bagaimana aku juga punya sesuatu yang berbeda antara kau dan Naruto, ini antara aku dan kau. Perasaan yang dulu bahkan kuanggap hanya lonjakan hormon pubertas yang akan hilang atau terganti yang lain. Tapi kenapa saat selalu bersamamu sesuatu dalam dada ku yang terkadang membuatku panik karena lonjakan nya yang tidak dapat ku kontrol begitu manis rasanya.

Sudah lama berusaha membunuh imajinasi tentang mu tapi mengingat dulu saat kita selalu bersama, bagaikan alunan keseimbangan ikatan antara aku, kau dan dia. Apa yang sebenarnya ada pada dirimu yang membuatku begitu terbuai walau itu sekarang menjadi sangat menyakitkan.

**aitai aitai nda**  
**ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o**  
_I want to see you. I want to see you._  
_Even now, I think of the summer days when you were here._

Aku ingin bertemu dengamu, Uchiha Sasuke...

Sadar kah kau, dulu apa pun yang terjadi padamu aku selalu berusaha ada di sisimu, walau saat terburuk mu. Ujian chuunin di hutan Konoha, di sela-sela ketegangan aku masih bisa terpukau olehmu, menatap betapa mengagumkannya laki-laki di hadapanku pada waktu itu.

Ku lihat si Kuning ini, dia yang selalu berjuang demi seorang yang di sebutnya 'teman' walau harus habis darah dan keringat. Dia tidak pernah sedikit pun berniat menyerah atau berkurang ingatan atau perasaan tentang mu. Aku bahkan masih ingat ketika kau bertengkar dengan Naruto atau pulang dengan keadaan lusuh saling membopong setelah battle konyol yang kalian lakukan.

Atau saat kedua laki-laki itu merapal jurus yang mereka arahkan ke masing-masing tubuh, sangat menakutkan bagi ku melihat dua orang sahabatku berusaha saling membunuh hanya ingin membuktikan siapa di antara mereka yang paling kuat. Entah apa yang terjadi padamu? Menantang orang yang dengan iklasnya menganggapmu sahabat dengan ikatan yang hanya kau dan dia.

Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran mu saat itu?

**sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara**  
**tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne **  
**hyururira narihibiku**  
**yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishikikan o**  
**mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru**  
**futto setsunaku naru**

Aku menyadarinya dan ku harap tidak terlambat, tapi apa yang mampu ku lakukan. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir demikian dan semua tantang masa lalu mu, bayang-bayang semu dengan aku sebagai penonton setia.

Ku peluk erat tubuh mu, menangis berharap kau tidak pergi. Meracau tak karuan mengatakan apa pun agar kau mengubah pikiran kelam mu tentang dendam dan masa lalu pahit. Tapi tak satu pun usaha meyakinkan mu tentang seorang di sini yang mengenggapmu penting dan orang yang dalam hati nya tumbuh perasaan aneh karena dirimu, menjadi penyesalan bagi ku.

Dulu, aku bahkan menangis, memohon pada laki-laki di hadapan ku ini untuk membawa mu pulang tanpa diri ku sendiri berusaha melakukan sesuatu, karena perasaan sesal tak dapat menghentikan kepergian mu.

Setelah lama, kita sama-sama berkembang dengan kau yang ada jauh di sana, tidak di sini tidak di sisi ku, meninggalkan relung hati ku yang tanpa sedikit pun menghilangkan bayang mu. Mengingat betapa wajah tampan itu mengukir kesedihan, kesendirian dan dendam, di balut dingin.

Pertemuan kita yang bukan sebagai reuni tim yang bahagia mengharukan, tapi sebagai ajang reuni unjuk kekuatan dan perang emosi. Menatap wajahmu yang telah lama terkubur waktu dalam ingatanku, betapa wajah itu yang selalu terbayang dan ingin ku temui akhirnya ku lihat. Tapi mengapa begitu tidak terasa menyenangkan, tapi terasa begitu perih di sela dada ku yang berdebar-debar.

Dan aku menyadari satu hal yang dari dulu bukan kagum yang seharusnya ku katakan. Aku punya perasaan yang mengekangmu dalam hati dan pikiran ku, tak peduli dengan semua hal yang kau lakukan. Aku menyukai mu, Sasuke...

**sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta**  
**ahaha tte waraiatte**  
**suki da yo tte**  
**kisu o shita**  
_My upside down heart jumped up_  
_as we both laughed "ahaha."_  
_"I love you."_  
_And we kissed._

Kenyataan yang sangat menyayat hati ku, keadaan di mana tidak bisa kau mengerti dan tidak bisa ku ungkapkan. Perasaan suka, yang harus ku kesapingkan karena apa yang nyata sekarang yang ada di depan mata.

Aku lelah bertanya, "kenapa harus seperti ini?" seberapa pun hal ini membukit, mengendap terus menggebu di selingi perih sesak. Tapi kenyataan tentang diri mu yang begitu jauh jarak dan hati, rumit sekali. Aku sangat membenci dirimu, membenci semua sikapmu, membenci pilihanmu, kau sangat bodoh, Sasuke!

Tapi aku juga membenci diriku, membenci bagaimana aku menyukai mu, walau jauh jarak kita. Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan betapa ini bisa sangat rumit seiring berjalannya waktu, membuai ku saat perjumpaan kita. Aku tak akan berharap bertemu dengan mu jika semua ini akhirnya melukai ku.

Apa kau menyadarinya, Sasuke? Di balik wajah geram ku melihatmu manyerang sahabat sendiri, terselit rindu yang menguap tak tersembul. Betapa aku tersiksa akan rasa yang tak bisa ku tolak tapi sangat perih ku tahan, aku bahkan ingin mencabik diri ku sendiri karena rasa sakit yang tak ku mengerti atas kesadaran ku padamu.

**mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu**  
**konna ni mo kanashikute**  
**dou shite deatteshimatta ndarou**  
**me o tojireba**  
**ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de**  
_I want to forget everything about you._  
_As it is, I'm' still sad._  
_Why did I ever meet you?_  
_If I close my eyes,_  
_I can feel like you are there even now._

Panas yang ku rasakan di kedua emerald ku, mengingat semua tentang mu, tentang kita. Ku pejamkan menahan panas agar lelehannya tak membasahi pipi, semakin perih saat tiba-tiba bayang mu sekelebat merasuki relung hatiku. Jangan menangis... Aku tidak mau merusak malam menyenangkan ini dengan mengingat masa-masa di mana diri mu juga ku harap tersenyum bersama kami.

Kenyataan memaksa ku tersadar dengan apa yang ada di hadapan ku, mereka yang malam ini tertawa renyah dengan canda tawa khas yang sering kami lakukan. Aku sangat menyukai kebersamaan ini. Senyum terukir di wajah ku, dengan perasaan yang masih bercampur tak karuan, menyeret bayang mu datang ke sini.

Mata itu, suara itu... Yang ku cari-cari sosoknya dalam benak dan bayangan ku.

**amai toiki**  
**binetsu o obiru watashi wa kimi ni koi shita**  
**sono koe ni sono hitomi ni**  
**kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni**  
**mada kimi no omokage o sagashite**

Laki-laki bermata sebiru langit siang hari itu memandangku, melempar senyum kebahagiaan sejenak melupakan sesuatu yang kurang, sesuatu yang hilang yang biasa ia perjuangkan. Biarlah, biarlah hanya malam ini begitu, biarkan laki-laki keren ini tengelam malam ini melupakan ikatan di antara kalian. Karena di sini, aku... Aku yang mengingatmu, karena aku selalu mencintai mu, Sasuke-kun.

Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat mencuri pandangan ku dengan senyum manis tanpa arti, ku balas dengan senyum juga, mengajarinya betapa ini menyenangkan jika kau menambahkan rasa walau itu perih sekali pun. Kami berjalan bersama, ke ujung festival di sana tempat menonton Hanabi puncak acara malam ini.

Semuanya berkumpul, semua yang pernah berjuang berusaha membawa mu kembali. Jika kau melihat mereka yang sekarang jadi orang-orang yang hebat. Dengan Sai dan Naruto di sebelah kiri ku serta yang lain tak jauh dari kami, menatap ke atas langit malam yang hitam pekat se-hitam onyx mu yang ku kagumi.

Ku palingkan pandangan ku ke samping kiri saat Hanabi mulai meluncur dan meledak, air mata ku tak dapat ku tahan. Saat pikiran ku memproyeksikan diri mu di sana di samping Naruto dan Sai, sedang tersenyum melihat kembang api yang meledak meriah.

**hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni**  
**kokoro ga chikuri to shite **  
_As I look up at the fireworks by myself,_  
_my heart prickles in pain._

Ku pandang sosok meriah di atas sana, sebab yang membuat mu tersenyum. Memang indah, Sasuke. Dengan air yang masih terus mengalir dari emerald ku dan perih di sela dada ku ini, menikmati Hanabi di akhir agustus bersama bayang mu di samping ku.

Sasuke-kun, dimana kah kau sekarang? Apa kah kau juga melihat apa yang ku lihat? Hanabi yang meledak kencang menggema dalam telinga. Apakah di sana kau juga merasakan kehangatan saat bersama teman-teman seperti di sini.

**mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga**  
**yatte kuru yo**  
**kimi to miteta utakata hanabi**  
**ima demo omou ano natsu no hi o**

Saat ku paling kan wajah ku, proyeksi tentang dirimu perlahan menghilang di gantikan sosok mereka yang juga tertawa tersenyum menikmati malam meriah dengan bahagia. Bersama ku di sini yang hanya mampu membawa bayang mu tapi sudah cukup bagi ku. Di belahan lain tempat kita sama-sama berpijak, ku harap kau sedikit saja mengingat ini, agar sedikit saja rasa ku tersampaikan.

Sasuke-kun, dimana pun kau berada. jika memang takdir akan mempertemukan kita, maka sebelum aku sendiri yang membunuhmu. Aku ingin melihat ini sekali lagi...

Bersamamu, Sasuke-kun.

**Owari**

* * *

*speechless* hiks.. hiks.. srooot... Q,.Q  
sorry buat ya terakhir itu, ehem.. ehem.. *tarik nafas* ya, ketemu lagi dengan author gaje nya ini FanFic ^_^ *senyum manis ala Sai*

Jadi saya ini seriusan nagis nulis ini Fic (ah gw jadi gak keren kan) #abaikan itu  
ceritanya nih, saya lagi galau nungguin wig cosplay saya yang gak kunjung dateng dari olshopnya, alhasil cuma bisa nunggu gaje di rumah sambil dengerin playlist di netbook tertjintah (ciiieeeh) pas lagi asiik asiknya dengerin musik, eh ke-play lah itu lagunya Naruto Shippuden Ending 14 - Utakata Hanabi by Supercell. Keinget dah tu episode nya yang mana juga saya lupa (?) tapi saya inget banget endingnya yang Sakura jalan di pantai lagi galau.

Kebetulan saya ngerti ini maksud lagunya, suddenly a wild story idea appears in my mind huahahahahaha XD  
otak manusia emang hebat ya, khususnya saya (ok ok, ini tumbenan loh gw narsis, tau dah keracunan sambelnya emak tadi pagi kali)  
langsung deh ni tangan ngetik sembari otak juga muter dengan epicnya. Kampret nya sodara-sodara, waktu nulis udah mau kelar, saya nangis! w(QAQw)  
saking kebawa sama cerita sendiri, hebat gak tuh huaahahahaha *digamparin* XD  
saya yang kerennya udah kayak Minato Namikaze ini *ditabok emaknye Naruto* nangis loh LOL

Masalah tittle nya, seperti sebelumnya saya ini paling gak banget kalau udah berhadapan sama tittle, nulis cerita udah kayak gini tapi bingung mikirin judul, makanya kalau seadanya yah gak masalah ya. Ini aja nemu judul waktu ngeliat ayam tetangga terbang (ini serius loh!)  
jadi ya kurang lebih seperti itulah yang bakal cerita Fic ini *senyum ala Guy-sensei*  
gaje yeee, bukan cerita ini mah, just sense of a feeling XD

yaudah deh, Reiview ...

wasalam ..


End file.
